This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fishing spinners and to a method of making them.
A desired feature of fishing spinners is that they attract fish, either for the fish to strike the spinner or a bait or other lure adjacent the spinner. Of course, other features are desirable as well. For example, it is desired that spinners do not interfere with the fish taking the bait or lure since such interference can result in the miss of an effective strike. For this purpose, spinners are usually located in spaced relation from the bait or lure. Furthermore, it is desired that spinners be not easily damaged since those that can be damaged by a fish strike, for example, require expensive replacement. Also, as to the overall cost of spinners, it is desirable that they be as inexpensive to manufacture as possible since rigging can be frequently lost.